


"Love"

by memvoir



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Love, M/M, but like trying to deny love?, i wrote this in like five minutes idk why i did it, klance relationship, tHIS IS SO SHORT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memvoir/pseuds/memvoir
Summary: Love.  A stupid, four letter word.  Sure, it must have held some meaning at one point, but people use it for everything.  "I love this; I love that; I love him; I love her; I love you.  What does "love" even mean?  I've never experienced that before.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This can h o n e s t l y fit in with close to any ship, I just wrote it while thinking about klance... Keith's pov of course because I'm a sucker for an emotional Keith. I know it's really, really short, but I felt like I needed to get some kind of regularity with posting /even though im probably going to break that soon lmao/  
> Enjoy this short mess!!

I never understood "love."  It seems like more of a burden than bliss.

 

It doesn't aid me in training. It doesn't help me sleep at night.  It doesn't get me through every battle.  It doesn't make me angry and happy at the same time.  It doesn't know how to bring me up when I think there's nothing worth it left.  It doesn't push me to be my best.

 

_But he does._

 

It hasn't seen me at my worst. It hasn't made me smile when I didn't want to.  It hasn't given me a reason to wake up every day.

 

_But he has._

 

"Love" won't be there for me when I'm injured.  "Love" won't be there when I feel alone.  "Love" won't make me laugh with its stupid jokes.  "Love" won't push me through every day.

 

_But he will._

 

Whatever "love" means, I'd never experienced it. 

 

_Until I met him._


End file.
